The overall objectives for the second five years of our COBRE program are to continue to improve the quality and quantity of VISION RESEARCH at the University of Oklahoma Hearth Sciences Center (OUHSC), to increase the long-term acquisition of NIH competitive funding in Oklahoma through the mentoring of project investigators and early career investigators (ECls), to recruit senior investigators to the OUHSC, and to develop support for the infrastructure of our vision research programs. This program is strongly supported by the leadership of the OUHSC and the Dean A. McGee Eye Institute (DMEI). The specific aims of this COBRE renewal application are: A. To strengthen and to augment institutional biomedical research capabilities in vision research through the mentoring of project investigators by experienced, dedicated senior investigators. B. To broaden the research and mentoring capabilities of early career investigators by providing support for a second research project. C. To increase the critical mass of vision researchers at the OUHSC by recruiting four vision investigators. D. To enhance the infrastructure critical for expanding vision research in Oklahoma. E. To continue to foster collegial and collaborative relationships between COBRE investigators and other scientists. F. To oversee outcome milestones and expectations that will ensure the success of the COBRE program. G. To develop and implement an "exit strategy" that will ensure continuity of the COBRE initiatives after the second 5 years of COBRE support.